zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Matthews
Chase Bartholomew Matthews is the male lead role in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Chase is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. He is the best friend and roommate of Michael Barrett and Logan Reese, and is also the boyfriend and best friend of Zoey Brooks. His other best friends are Dana Cruz, Lola Martinez and Nicole Bristow. Chase enjoys playing basketball, Disc Golf and writing stories for english class. One of his stories turned into the school play. About Chase Chase (Main in Seasons 1-3 & Recurring in Season 4) is the main male character in Zoey 101 and the first person that Zoey meets at PCA. In several episodes, people make fun of Chase's bushy hair. Chase is a dork, but girls enjoy hanging out with him. It is revealed that he is from Baltimore. Chase has a "secret" crush on Zoey that he's afraid to tell her. He has been known to be very clumsy, usually falling down stairs. It was revealed in 'The Favor Chain' that Chase has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with comic books. Unfortunatly EVERYONE knows about his crush on Zoey, except for Zoey and himself. Chase has a dog named Chester, mentioned only once, in the episode where Lola develops a girlish crush on him. His bushy hair is referred to by Michael as a "crazy Jewish afro" in the episode "Dance Contest". He is also very gullible, as seen in "New Roomies", where Zoey makes Chase believe there's a hamster behind him to win a game of Foosball; and he also believes that everyone died of Quinn's germ in "Quarantine", when they all wake and pretend to be dead for Chase's benefit. He has worked at PCA's Sushi Rox in Seasons 1-3. Chase once wrote a play for the school, and cast himself as a lifeguard who falls in love with a cute alien girl (Zoey), so they would actually kiss in the play, but Logan had a good audition for the male lead role, and got the part instead (although he never did kiss her). Chase's crush on Zoey strengthens within the 2nd and 3rd seasons, and at the same time, there have been hints that Zoey has a small crush on Chase too. However, Chase decides to hold back on his feelings for her when he gets the idea he and Zoey are just meant to be friends (though it was never mentioned that he was officially over her). In the TV movie Goodby Zoey?, Zoey gets an offer to go to London with her parents and attend Covington Preparatory School, but she wants to ask Chase about it. Unfortunately, he overhears rumors that she had already decided to go without talking with him about it. This leaves him very hurt, so he acts very bitter when Zoey actually does come to talk with him. He sarcastically convinces her she should go, later regretting his actions. Soon he begins hanging out with a girl named Gretchen, who looks like Zoey but is completely the opposite in personality. Logan and Michael finally talk to Chase about it, and he finally admits to missing her, as well as being in love with her. Due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey rehears him say it, there by learning of his feelings for her. This leads to Chase moving to Covington so he can be with her, exactly at the same time that Zoey moves back to PCA so she can be with him. They talk to each other via video chat, and decide to go on a video chat "date," but it doesn't work out at all due to a malfunction with the video chat. They decide to put off their relationship until Chase returns from England. Chase has a roommate at Covington named Colin, though Chase pronounces it Colon. In the series' final episode, Chasing Zoey, Chase returns, and he and Zoey kiss. Later, it is revealed that they have become a couple. Relationships Zoey Brooks Chase has been desparately in love with Zoey ever since he met her at PCA. They have been the best of friends throughout their years at Pacific Coast Academy. Everyone knows about Chase's crush on Zoey except her. Chase has admitted to Zoey that he loves her while they where dating online. Zoey told Chase she loves him also, afterwards. At the end of Chasing Zoey, Chase and Zoey kissed, and they became a couple. Michael Barrett Chase met Michael in their 6th grade year at PCA. They have been best friends and roomates ever since. Michael is Chase's best male firend, (much like Zoey is Chase's best female friend). Chase and Michael's friendship has grown enourmously throughout the series. They are always there for eachother. In season 5, when Chase left to Covington Preparatory School, the only thing that was on Michael's mid was that he missed Chase. Chase's Gallery Chase big.gif Sean Flynn.jpg Chase100px.jpg chasematthews.PNG chase.PNG chase2.PNG chase3.PNG|Angry Chase chase4.PNG chase5.PNG Appearences Chase appears in 55 of 65 episodes throughout the series. He was absent for most of Season 4, except for the episodes, Trading Places and Chasing Zoey Part 1 and 2. He and Zoey appeared in the episode, PCA Confidential, but most of the other main characters do not except for in flashbacks from the past. Category:Males